Cuando eramos familia
by Donnovan Maylan
Summary: Sacro Imperio Romano vuelve de una guerra con dos niños misteriosos, todo empieza por risas y acaba en venganza
1. Tu anhelado regreso

**N/A: **_En el momento en que se sitúa la historia es entre 1600 y 1806, la caída del Sacro Imperio Romano._

_Holanda, Bélgica, Suiza y Liechtenstein fueron parte del S.I.R. por lo que están incluidos aquí. _

_En este tiempo (y según fuentes que consulte) solo unas pocas ciudades al norte de Italia siguen siendo parte de S.I.R., pero no son tan importantes como para poner que Chibitalia aun es parte de él._

_También quiero hacer mención de esto; S.I.R. se dividió en los países donde actualmente se habla alemán, por lo que veo muy improbable que S.I.R.=Alemania._

_Otras cosas:_

_Vater-Padre_

_Vati-Papi_

_Meine Kinder- Mis hijos_

_Heiliges Römisches Reich-Sacro Imperio Romano_

_Danke-Gracias_

_Bitte-De nada_

_Kommen hier- Vengan aqui_

_Hallo, Guten Tag- Hola, buenos días_

_Ich bin…-Yo soy …._

_Holanda-Vincent (por el pintor Van Gogh)_

_Bélgica-Bel o Bella_

_S.I.R.- Hludowig (nombre del viejo Alemán alto, significa "Famoso guerrero") _

_Aquí todos son de entre 8-10 años de edad, Lily tiene apenas 7 y S.I.R. anda por los 23 o 24 años._

**Tu anhelado regreso**

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que Sacro Imperio Romano había tomado rumbo para la guerra, poco se sabía de su paradero gracias a unas pocas cartas que llegaron con retraso en más de una ocasión a la mansión habitada por unos jóvenes Austria, Hungría, Suiza, Holanda, Bélgica y la pequeña Liechtenstein.

Corrió por cuenta de Austria que sus hermanos jamás llegasen a poner sus ojos sobre alguna de las cartas que recibía del que el austriaco debería haber llamado 'padre', pero se reservo este titulo quizás por puro egoísmo, o quizás porque no veía en aquella nación destinada a caer lo que la gente llama 'figura paterna'. (Sin embargo rara vez tenia éxito en ocultarles las cartas)

Cada vez que llegaba una carta, Austria se encerraba en su salón donde tocaba el piano: cortinas cerradas y ventanas bajo llave e inclusive trababa en veces las puertas para que nadie le interrumpiese.

Había meses en que no había noticia alguna, durante ese tiempo la familia más poderosa de Austria empezó a hacer planes para hacerse del mando de S.I.R., pero supieron ser cautelosos y esperar hasta que la nación, que antes había sido la gloria y orgullo de Europa, se quebrantase y pudiese dar paso al que llamaron 'El maravilloso Imperio de Austria'. Pero cuando llegaban noticias de él, los planes se deshacían en pedazos.

Sin embargo, una mañana llego una noticia que dejo perplejo a Austria, quien en vano intento ocultarla pero cierta húngara hizo acto de aparición a un lado de un suizo y una liechtensteiniana que tuvieron, en más de una ocasión, acceso a las cartas de su 'Padre'.

"Hungría! ¿C-Como llegaron aquí?" Austria miro a todos lados buscando algún lugar desde donde las tres personas frente a él hayan tenido acceso. Antes de leer las cartas él mismo cerró las puertas con llave y trabo las ventanas, así que no se explicaba cómo es que tres personas pudieran haber entrado.

Hungría se encogió de hombros y arrebato la carta de las manos de Austria, Suiza y Liechtenstein no hicieron más que disimular en vano sus risas.

"Cállate y escucha" Austria intentó tomar la carta de vuelta, pero fue detenido por Vash quien le miro con una sonrisa triunfal "Yo quiero saber que ha sido de nuestro Vater, Roderich" La simple palabra de 'Vater' hizo que Roderich guardara silencio.

Hungría se aclaro la garganta y, con un ademan de sus manos, hizo que todos los presentes tomaran asiento ya fuese en el piso o en una silla. Una vez todos acomodados, Elizabeta puso la carta a pocos centímetros de su cara y leyó en voz alta lo siguiente:

_"meine Kinder_

_Sé que les he dejado mucho al descuido por estar en estas estúpidas guerras, no espero que a mi regreso me reciban con los brazos abiertos puesto que no me lo merezco._

_Sin embargo algo paso que me hace devolverme, no teman porque este herido, pero solo puedo decirles que voy de vuelta a casa. Traeré dos sorpresas conmigo._

_Llegare, si Dios quiere, en dos días._

_Atte._

_Heiliges Römisches Reich - Hludowig"_

Al terminar de leer la carta no hubo otra cosa más que silencio seguido de una exclamación de alegría de Lily "¡Vati vuelve a casa! ¡Vati vuelve a casa!".

Pronto Elizabeta se le unió en su regocijo y ambas brincaron como cabras montañesas por toda la habitación. Vash no hizo más que sonreír mientras les seguía con la mirada pero Roderich…..no mostró signos de felicidad siquiera, sino de molestia.

"no me sorprende que pongas esa cara" La molestia de Austria cambio a sorpresa cuando noto a Suiza mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "Como si me importara" Austria se levanto e ignoro a las chicas, quienes se acercaron para preguntarle si algo estaba bien mas este las dejo con la palabra en la boca cuando Roderich cerró la puerta principal con fuerza.

"Vash….que ocurrió?" Los ojos curiosos de Lily escanearon a su hermano en busca de respuestas, pero este sacudió la cabeza "Su mal temperamento". La respuesta pareció calmar las dudas de Lily, pero Elizabeta bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Algunos minutos después, Holanda y Bélgica se enteraron de que S.I.R. volvería de mano de Hungría. La reacción de Bel no difirió en nada a la de Elizabeta y Lily minutos atrás, ni la de Vincent a la de Vash.

"¿Cuando llega?" Los ojos de Bel brillaban de emoción ante la noticia

"En dos días"

"Tenemos que hacerle algo de bienvenida!" Ante la idea de Bélgica, Hungría volvió a brincar de felicidad, tomaron a Vince por los brazos y corrieron hasta la cocina, donde Vash y Lily les estaban esperando.

Las tres jóvenes no esperaron más para hacerse de ideas para recibir al que les dio en otras épocas el trato de un padre y, ante la sorpresa de Vash y Vince, no tardaron en tener a los sirvientes en movimiento.

"cuanta energía tienen" Holanda rio para sí mismo mientras contemplaba a Bel, Lily y Elizabeta correr para todas partes y dar órdenes como todas unas generales a pesar de las apariencias infantiles de Bella y Elizabeta, sin olvidar a la aun pequeña Lily.

Vash asintió con una sonrisa, a pesar de que volvió a fruncir el seño cuando vio a Austria mirar con desgana aquel espectáculo.

"De su genio me encargo yo" La voz de Elizabeta hizo que los dos chicos brincaran del susto, jamás la habían oído acercarse. Ante tal reacción, ella estallo en carcajadas para luego sonreír de manera picara.

"Mejor dejémoslo fuera" Holanda asintió en acuerdo con la propuesta de Vash "Pero solo él sabe tocar el piano" y así fue como Hungría se gano, por la fuerza, la aceptación de ambos muchachos para incluir al ceño fruncido en la bienvenida.

Por fin llego el gran día, al fin Hludowig haría su tan esperado regreso y, a diferencia de lo que decía en su carta, él iría a recibir una magnifica bienvenida.

A la entrada del palacio donde habitan él y las pequeñas naciones habían dos hileras de hombres con uniformes militares de la época dispuestos a recibir a su nación con las espadas en alto en señal de respeto a lo largo de un precioso tapete rojo y, justo frente a la puerta, se encontraban de pie Hungría, Suiza con Liechtenstein sujetándole su mano, Holanda, Bélgica y Austria; los varones usaron una túnica verde olivo ajustada a sus cuerpos con un cinto amarillo lleno de guirnaldas en las orillas, pantalones cafés un tanto holgados, botas negras y una capa roja que tenia bordado el escudo de armas del Sacro Imperio Romano. Las mujeres, que llevaban puestas las mismas capas que los hombres, tenían por ropa un vestido de falda roja con tres líneas amarillas al final de esta, la de mero abajo era más gruesa y tenia detalles bordados en ella. La parte de arriba tenia las mangas rojas delineadas con cintas amarillas, un cuello igual de rojo que salía desde la cintura como flor, separado por una réplica de corsé de cintas negras y rodeado por dos bandas negras a modo de chaleco mientras que sus botas eran de color hueso.

Por dentro, el palacio brillaba con esplendor bajo la luz de los múltiples candelabros de vidrio y oro que guiaban el camino hasta el comedor principal, donde aguardaba un suculento festín digno de cualquier emperador.

Sin embargo, los jóvenes se encontraban muriendo de curiosidad ante las dos sorpresas de su padre; las niñas no paraban de pensar en caballos de muchos colores y tamaños, mientras que Suiza y Holanda tenían la mente en armas de juguete. Austria no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo.

La espera no fue muy larga, puesto que a la hora y media el clarín se dejo oír, anunciando la llegada de Hludowig, quien venía en un carruaje blanco tirado por seis caballos de diferentes tonos de café.

El plan de bienvenida era que las jóvenes naciones esperaran a que su padre recorriera la alfombra roja, pero esto se perdió en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada, puesto que Hungría, Holanda, Bélgica, Suiza y Liechtenstein (Austria se quedo en su lugar) emprendieron una carrera hacia el final, donde Hludowig (ataviado con una capa negra, camisa blanca, pantalón abombado y botas negras) apenas estaba pisando tierra cuando sintió cinco pares de manos rodearle en un abrazo.

Unos cuantos guardias no pudieron evitar sonreír.

"¡Vati! ¡Vati!" canturrearon los niños con alegría.

A pesar de abrazarle, no pasaron por alto que, evidentemente, su padre se había hecho más alto y estaba más fornido pero detalles como ese pasaron de lado casi al instante cuando él les devolvió el abrazo lo suficiente para levantarlos en el aire.

Austria noto el cambio y se puso nervioso, S.I.R ya se había hecho más fuerte y a sus jefes no les gustaría para nada.

El rubio mayor beso todas y cada una de las frentes de los que corrieron a recibirle "los extrañe como no tienen idea" susurró a los pequeños que le miraban con ojitos pispiretos.

"Vati! Tus sorpresas!" Recordó la pequeña Lily con entusiasmo, causando que los demás se alborotaran.

"tranquilos, tranquilos" Hludowig hizo ademan de silencio, y los cinco obedecieron al tiempo que dejaron a Hludowig con suficiente espacio para devolverse a su carruaje.

"La primera sorpresa…." Los cinco niños se tomaron de las manos, Vash miro de reojo a Roderich y torció la boca levemente al ver que el pianista no se digno a venir a saludar, pronto su atención cambio de manera súbita cuando Hludowig saco juguetes y dulces para todos ellos. Pero el distanciamiento de Roderich no paso desapercibido para el de ojos celestes, quien sonrió y movió la mano en señal de acercarse. No paso mucho antes de que Elizabeta jalara a Roderich para que este estuviera a su derecha.

"se los traje de mis viajes" Hludowig miro con alegría como los niños se repartían los dulces y los juguetes de manera justa.

"Danke Vati!" Ahora fue Bella quien hablo primero y le dio un fuerte abrazo, los demás le imitaron sin darse cuenta de que dos pares de ojos los miraban desde dentro de la carrosa.

"Bitte Kinder, Bitte" Hludowig río y, una vez liberado del abrazo grupal, volvió su torso levemente a la carrosa "kommen hier" Inmediatamente los seis pares de ojos se concentraron en el interior de la carrosa, de donde salieron dos niños de aspectos curiosos.

El primero en salir fue un niño de 9 años, peli-blanco de ojos de un intenso color carmesí cuya piel era más pálida de lo normal. Él no la pensó dos veces antes de bajarse de la carroza y sonrió de manera socarrona con un aire de lo más confiado "hallo! Ich bin Gilbert!" su voz era un poco áspera, pero no tardo en estrechar las manos de todos.

A pesar de que el albino de nombre Gilbert se veía muy confiado, el segundo niño en salir se mostro tímido ante los otros a tal grado de esconderse detrás de la capa del mayor.

"Ludwig, no seas tímido" Hludowig lo empujo levemente, dejando así al descubierto a un niño de la misma edad de Lily al descubierto, pero ese niño era la viva imagen de Hludowig; los mismos ojos celestes, cabello igual de rubio y la misma cara que tenía el mayor a su edad.

"Guten Tag Ludwig!" Bella canturreo al abrazar al peli-rubio, quien se tardo un rato en devolver el abrazo.

No paso mucho antes de que todos se presentaran ante los nuevos.

"Ellos son sus nuevos hermanos" Hludowig tomo a los pequeños Lily y Ludwig en sus brazos y los llevo a ambos por el camino rodeado de soldados con sus espadas desenvainadas y elevadas a modo de respeto.

Los demás le siguieron en fila india hasta el comedor, que no tardo en ser el centro de una fiesta.


	2. Sentimientos

**Nota**: Mas abajo aparece un personaje cuyo nombre es Adler; es la representación de Luxemburgo y es un niño de cabello color castaño claro y ojos esmeraldas, es menor que Bélgica pero es mayor que Liechtenstein.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Los dos recién llegados, vistiendo camisas y pantalones blancos con botas y cintos negros, abrieron sus bocas en señal de sorpresa ante el interior del que seria su nuevo hogar; El castillo de Praga.

Si bien el castillo era esplendido, más esplendido era su interior resaltado por el brillo de los candelabros dorados. Dentro en la sala real, esperaba el más maravilloso banquete real jamás visto, donde todos los de la alta sociedad voltearon sus vistas hacia la puerta principal, por donde entró Hludwig con Lily y Ludwig en brazos, seguido de Elizabeta, Vash, Vincent y Roderich, quien recibió una mirada de desprecio por parte de su superior, el líder de los Habsburgo . Para evitarla, Austria volteo su cabeza, pero aun podía sentir los ojos de su jefe sobre su pequeño cuerpo, acusándolo de haber fallado.

Hludwig miro de reojo al superior de su 'hijo' y sintió asco, se sintió asqueado de verle la cara al hipócrita que aspiraba a tomar el poder a cualquier costo y, para aumentar el asco, había destruido la relación padre-hijo entre Roderich y él.

A la cabeza de la mesa real había una silla especial para él, con el escudo de armas en alto lo suficiente para que se viera por sobre la cabeza del rubio y, a sus lados, ocho sillas de madera tallada con cojines de seda negros donde irían los mas jóvenes. Una vez sentados todos, Hludwig noto que no solo había nobles de su imperio en el banquete, sino que otros imperios estaban ahí; España, Inglaterra y Francia. Esto no hubiera sido una molestia para él, pero las miradas que España dirigía a Bélgica y Holanda lo hicieron encolerizar.

Hludwig tenia muy claro que Antonio era un pervertido y pedófilo por excelencia, dejando a Francia muy detrás, pero no iba a tolerar que un mal nacido como él tuviera a otro de sus hijos, suficiente tenia con haber perdido a su hijo Adler (cuyo atuendo parecía mas de sirviente que de niño) a manos del español y, para empeorar la situación, vio con el ceño fruncido como Antonio colocaba con una sonrisa muy ancha a Adler junto a Bella, quien lo abrazó y lloro desenfrenada, Adler hizo igual.

"Bonjour mon ami" Susurro Francis al oído de Hludwig mientras miraba de reojo a Gilbert y Ludwig.

"Guten Tag Frankreich" Respondió secamente el ojiazul con su puño frente al rostro de Francia, quien retrocedió al instante por temor a un golpe.

"vaya vaya, no hay necesidad de ser tan violento" Francia tembló ante la figura imponente de S.I.R., quien lo fulmino con la mirada. "No creas que no he visto como miras a mis hijos, y estas advertido, no pienso dejar que les pongas una mano encima"

Francis sonrió de manera burlona y sacudió la cabeza "tu les brindas amor de padre? Yo les doy mi _amor francés_" Hludwig suspiro pesadamente y volvió su vista a la mesa, España lo saludó y le señalo a una niña (o mas bien, niño con vestido) muy joven que estaba sobre sus piernas, Hludwig trago saliva con fuerza, la niña en brazos de España era _idéntica _a Italia, pero su cabello y ojos eran mas oscuros, y su rizo estaba hacia el otro lado. La niña se veía asustada temblando en los brazos de su captor. Hludwig se prometió luchar por ella y Adler en cuanto sus tropas se recuperaran.

"de quien deberías cuidar a tus hijos es de Antonio mon ami" Francia apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Hludwig "Su _hobby_ se esta volviendo peligroso" dicho esto, se retiro a su lugar, apartado de los mas jóvenes por unas cuantas sillas.

S.I.R. miro de nuevo a Antonio, el bastardo estaba asustando a la niña en brazos con sus estúpidos gestos mientras que sostenía firmemente el brazo derecho de Adler, quien jaloneo de su brazo para correr a los brazos de su padre y librarse de la tiranía española.

Hludwig se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada por su hijo, pero sonrió con alegría al notar que cierto ingles causo que Antonio dejara en paz a la niña pequeña con tan solo una mueca de superioridad.

El resto de la comida fue bastante agradable, Arthur fue el único que hablo con Hludwig sin mirar a los mas jóvenes, quienes se divirtieron como enanos junto con la niña que traía Antonio y Adler, pero Austria casi no hizo mucho, solo se digno a mirarlos jugar y recibir mas desprecio por parte de su casa mas poderosa.

Al final de todo, los Habsburgo pidieron tener un momento a solas con el joven pianista, momento que les fue negado por Hludwig con dureza; ya tenia suficiente con tener a Roderich distanciándose de él por su culpa, ahora que había vuelto se encargaría de rehacer aquellos lazos familiares destruidos por esos hambrientos de poder.

Roderich, sorprendido por la acción del mayor, le miro con ojos bien abiertos y permaneció sin habla. Solo reacciono cuando sintió la mano de S.I.R. sobre su cabeza indicándole que fuera a su habitación.

De manera obediente, Roderich se giro sobre sus pies y marcho cual soldado hacia su habitación, sin decir palabra de lo ocurrido con los Habsburgo.

"kesesesese" Escucho la voz del albino detrás de él, y no estaba errado; Gilbert estaba de espaldas a la puerta de su cuarto, de brazos cruzados y mirándole con aquellos ojos rojos como rubíes y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Espeto Roderich con su ceño fruncido, ese muchacho, su nombre era Gilbert pero daba a leguas la pinta de ser un caos viviente.

"Veo que no lo quieres ni un poquito" Su mueca burlona desapareció para dar lugar a un claro disgusto.

"Lo que yo siento no es de tu incum-""a otro lado con este cuento!" Gilbert se acercó muy deprisa al austriaco, plantándole un puñetazo que resonó en todo el pasillo, causando que los otros niños salieran asustados por el ruido.

"Que paso? Que fue eso?" Lily fue la primera en preguntar, pero Suiza solo acertó a sonreír de oreja a oreja, había oído lo que Gilbert le dijo a Roderich y (con muy buenos motivos) estaría dispuesto a darle el segundo puñetazo al austriaco.

Hungría solo gimió del horror y aparto a Gilbert del convaleciente Roderich, cuya mejilla izquierda estaba al rojo vivo por el golpe.

"Él hizo muchas cosas por ti" Gilbert se dio la vuelta bastante enfurecido, Ludwig se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta mirando con atención todo lo que estaba ocurriendo "Se esta esforzando hasta pasar sus limites por darles una vida decente y tu lo desprecias!" dicho esto, el albino cerro su puerta con fuerza y se lanzo hacia su cama, aun haciendo una rabieta que, en opinión de Vincent, estaba muy bien justificada.

Elizabeta se quedo en silencio y dirigió una solemne mirada a Roderich, a pesar de que quería mucho al austriaco, Gilbert tenia razón.

Holanda se cruzo de brazos mientras una curiosa belga asomo su cabeza por detrás suyo, en su mente se estaba deshaciendo en halagos para el albino.

"Insensato" Murmuro Roddy por lo bajo en cuanto se puso de pie, su mejilla seguía al rojo vivo, pero su orgullo le impidió mostrar signo alguno de dolor.

"El nuevo tiene razón" farfullo Lily, ganándose la mirada de incredulidad de los demás. Con las manos a los lados y una mirada muy firme, la joven camino hasta quedar a pocos pasos de Austria, pero sus ojos no denotaban su usual inocencia; dejaban ver en claro lo que ella sentía por su padre. "vati se la mantiene lejos para pelear y tener un imperio solido, para que nosotros tengamos paz"

"Él se esfuerza día con día para que estemos a salvo, para que España no nos atrape y nos haga sufrir como hace con Adler" Vash siguió lo empezado por Gilbert, seguido de miradas serias hacia Roderich por parte de Vince y Bella.

Roderich abrió la boca, pero fue cortado por Vincent "España tiene los ojos puestos en ti, si vati fuera tan débil como dices que es, ya estarías bajo yugo español desde hace años" un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Austria al pensar en las palabras de Holanda; tenia razón, tenia toda la maldita razón.

Austria volvió su mirada a Ludwig, quien era un silente espectador de ojos curiosos cubiertos por una capa delgada de lagrimas, suficientes para causar en él un remordimiento muy fuerte.

Sin decir palabra, Roderich dejo a todos atrás a zancadas y se encerró en su habitación. Una vez dentro, se miro en el espejo y lloro.


End file.
